Love in Konoha
by Sheyll
Summary: "Sasuke dan Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ada empat shinobi jones yang mengintip kemesraan mereka berdua. Bagaimanakah reaksi keempat jones tersebut?"/canon/humor garing/romance gagal/one shot.


**Love in Konoha**

Fandom : Naruto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Humor

Character : [Sasuke U., Sakura H.]

Pairing : SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, ChouKaru.

Total Words : 2.246 words

Summary :

"Sasuke dan Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ada empat shinobi jones yang mengintip kemesraan mereka berdua. Bagaimanakah reaksi keempat jones tersebut?"/canon/humor garing/romance gagal/one shot.

Naruto dan segala isinya adalah om Mashashi Kishimoto punya

Aku mah apa atuh, cuma author amatiran T_T

WARNING!

Canon, setting pasca PDS4, romance gagal, humor garing krispi kriyuks, typos mungkin bertebaran*heran deh, padahal aku dah periksa berkali-kali*, Jomblo harus baca! Kalo gx baca berarti jones hahahaha.

Kalo author lain selalu bilang "Don't like don't read!", maka aku akan bilang "Like or don't, you must read it!" aku maksa loh hihi...pokoknya harus dibaca! Kalo suka ya alhamdulillah, kalo gak suka silahkan tinggalkan kritik yang sepedas-pedasnya di kolom ripiu, oke? :*

~~~SELAMAT MEMBACA~~~

Malam ini bintang bertaburan di langit Konohagakure, ditemani gemerlap kembang api yang bising, serta sang rembulan yang tak mau kalah meramaikan malam perayaan pengangkatan Hokage ke tujuh, Uzumaki Naruto.

Di sebuah restoran ramen yang menjadi langgangan sang Nanadaime Hokage, Ichiraku Ramen—ceritanya, Ichiraku Ramen itu restoran ramen paling terkenal di Konohagakure—. Duduklah sang hokege ke-tujuh, Uzumaki Naruto bersama teman-temannya yaitu, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan Sabaku No Gaara. Mereka sedang merayakan diangkatnya Naruto sebagai Hokage.

"Uwaaahh...Naruto akhirnya kau menjadi seorang Hokoge. Semangat masa mudamu sangat luar biasa." Naruto tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan temannya itu, pemuda dengan gaya rambut seperti batok kelapa yang dibelah dua dan berpakaian hijau ketat dengan rompi chunin. Tentunya reader sudah tahu siapa dia, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rock Lee? "Ting" Lee tersenyum lebar hinga menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih bersinar—cocok banget buat iklan pasata gigi—sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan semangat. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain hanya mendesah bosan melihat kelakuan Lee yang absurd itu, kecuali Chouji yang sedari tadi makan ramen terus—dasar gendut*dilempar Chouji*—dan Shikamaru yang sedang terbuai mimpi. "Hm...merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru yang tidurnya terganggu akibat Lee yang berisik. "Huh, Shikamaru. Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Kata Chouji setelah mengosongkan mangkuk ramennya dan mangkuk ramen teman-temannya. "Hoi, Chouji! Kau menghabiskan ramenku?!" Kiba yang baru sadar kalau mangkuk ramennya kosong, berteriak pada Chouji. "Hehe, maaf. Aku sangat lapar." Chouji menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau ini rakus sekali sih! DASAR GENDUT!" Kiba kesal, lalu dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat aura gelap yang menyelimuti Chouji. "APA KAU BILANG?! AKU TIDAK GENDUT! HANYA SAJA TULANGKU BESAR!" Chouji bersiap melancarkan pukulan ke arah kiba dengan tangan besarnya, namun ditahan oleh Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Lee. Sementara itu, keringat sebesar biji-biji jagung dengan gencarnya menetes di wajah Kiba—catatan: GENDUT adalah kata keramat yang harus dihindari saat berbicara pada Chouji. Hahahaha*poor Kiba*—.

Suasana kembali tenang, amarah Chouji telah diredam dengan semangkuk ramen jumbo spesial. "Sai, para wanita kemana? kenapa mereka belum datang juga?" Naruto buka suara. "Hm, mereka bilang akan datang terlambat. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka tiba." Jawab Sai, lengkap dengan senyumnya yang dibuat-buat. "Huh, aku sangat rindu Hinata-chan~" kata Naruto sambil memeluk orang di sampingnya—dalam bayangan Naruto, dia lagi meluk Hinata—yang sukses dihadiahi delikan tajam dari pemuda berambut panjang, Hyuga Neji—ceritanya Neji hidup lagi—. Naruto yang masih asik dengan hayalannya sendiri itu terus mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa mengetahui ekspresi mual sang korban pelukan mautnya itu, sedangkan yang lain malah sweatdrop berjamaah, hahahaha. "Kau sudah bosan hidup, Dobe?" tanya suara datar nan tajam, Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia peluk sedari tadi bukanlah Hinata, melainkan Sasuke. Dia buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang ngeri rekan setimnya itu 'glek'. "Te...Teme...ma-maafkan a-aku. Aku ti-tidak senga-ja." Naruto tergagap saat melihat Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan milik Sasuke aktif.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan mencium pipi kanannya, EMS Sasuke lenyap seketika. Kini bukan matanya yang merah, tapi pipinya yang merah akibat tindakan berani Sakura. Kemudian Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke, dua manusia berbeda gender yang resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sebulan yang lalu ini terlihat malu-malu dengan pipi yang semerah tomat. Naruto sangat berterima kasih kepada Sakura karena telah membebaskannya dari Amaterashu yang mungkin saja akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Ternyata para wanita baru saja tiba di Ichiraku Ramen. Mereka mengambil posisi di samping kekasih mereka masing-masing. "Sai-kun~ aku merindakanmu~" Ino memeluk Sai dan Sai melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis pirang itu. "Naruto, kau harus berterima kasih pada Sakura!" kata Sai sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Eh? Kenapa begitu Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino pada kekasihnya. "Kalau Sakura datang terlambat, mungkin Naruto akan..." Sai menggantung perkataannya. "Tinggal nama" lanjut Shino "karena terbakar" sela Kiba "Amaterashu" Gaara buka suara. Semua orang menatap Gaara heran, "Hoam~Tak kusangka sang Kazekage memperhatikan hal konyol seperti itu." Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap, sedangkan yang ditatap tetap stay cool.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Tadi Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Hm...mungkin dia tertarik untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai uke-nya." Jawab Sai dengan wajah tanpa dosa."APA?" aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Sakura, dia mengepalkan tangannya bersiap melayangkan tinju ke arah naruto. 'Glek' dengan susah payah sang Hokage ke-tujuh menelan ludah membayangkan nasibnya yang diujung tanduk. "I-itu ti-tidak be-benar Sakura-chan." Naruto tergagap. "Beraninya kau, Naruto?!" 'pretek...pretek...' suara jari-jari Sakura bergemelutuk siap melayangkan tinju. "Shannaro!" 'bugh' satu pukulan telak nyangkut di pipi kiri Naruto. Naruto pingsan di pangkuan Hinata, "N-na-ruto-kun" panggil hinata lirih. Semuanya memandang Naruto prihatin, kecuali Sasuke, Sakura, dan Neji. Saat emosi Sakura masih meluap-luap, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura. Sakura jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Sasuke, dia merengkuh Sakura dalam kedekapan hangatnya. Lalu dia mencium pucuk kepala Sakura mesra, Sakura tak berkutik. Adegan romantis antara pria berambut hitam kebiruan dengan wanita berambut merah muda tadi menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya, bahkan Naruto yang baru sadar dari pingsannya pun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Kyaaaa! Ternyata Sasuke-kun romantis juga." Jerit wanita berambut kuning yang dikuncir kuda. "Sai-kun...aku juga ingin seperti mereka..." rengeknya pada sang kekasih. 'Cup' Sai dan Ino berciuman tanpa rasa malu di hadapan teman-temannya. Baiklah, mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sangat blak-blakan ini. Chouji dan Karui tampaknya tidak tertarik memperhatikan pasangan tadi, mereka tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka sendiri. "Telan dulu makananmu Chouji!" Karui menyuapkan ramen ke mulut Chouji. "Ukhuk...ukhuk..." Chouji tersedak, Karui memberikan segelas air kepada Chouji. "Terima kasih sayang" Chouji tersenyum tulus yang dibalas Karui dengan senyuman manis.

'Plak' Temari mengelus (baca: menampar) pipi kanan Shikamaru dengan cukup keras sampai meninggalkan bekas merah. "Aw, kau kasar sekali sih." Sewot Shikamaru. "Dasar pemalas" gerutu perempuan berkuncir empat itu pada kekasihnya. "Dan si pemalas ini adalah pacarmu" Shikamaru menyeringai, Temari bungkam. "Merepotkan" sambungnya. Kemudian Shikamaru tiduran di pangkuan Temari, hal itu membuat Temari merona malu dan mengundang tatapan tajam dari sang Kazekage yang tak lain adalah adik bungsu Temari. "Shikamaru, jangan cari-cari kesempatan." Kata Gaara tajam, namun Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam calon adik iparnya itu. "Hey bocah nanas yang cengeng, bangun!" perintah Temari, tapi Shikamaru malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya itu. "Huhhh" Temari akhirnya pasrah, dia memilih untuk mengelus kepala nanas kesayangannya itu membuat si empunya semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Nee-san" Gaara hendak melayangkan protes terhadap kelakuan calon kakak iparnya, "Sudahlah Gaara, nanti kau juga akan mengerti kalau sudah mempunyai kekasih." Perkataan Temari membuat Gaara bungkam.

"Neji" Neji menoleh ke arah Tenten, "kau belum memakan ramenmu" kata gadis bercepol dua itu pada suaminya. Suami? Tentu saja, mereka sudah menikah seminggu yang lalu. Entah bagai mana caranya mereka bisa menikah, itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri. "Hm" gumam Neji, "Apa kau mau aku suapi?" Tawar Tenten. "Hm" gumam Neji, lagi. "Kau ini, apa tidak ada kata-kata lain dalam kamusmu? Jawab yang benar! Atau..." Tenten menyeringai penuh arti. Neji mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat seringaian istrinya itu, kemudian dia berpikir apa yang dimaksud oleh istrinya. Tubuh pemuda tampan berambut panjang itu menegang saat dia mengerti maksud Tenten. "Aku ingin disuapi oleh istriku" jawab Neji tenang, padahal dalam hati dia kalang kabut hahahaha..."Baiklah, buka mulutmu suamiku! Aaaaaaa" Tenten menyuapkan ramen ke mulut Neji. "Kita akan begadang sampai pagi" bisik Neji di telinga istrinya, kemudian meniup pelan telinga Tenten membuat istrinya itu bergidik ngeri. Neji menyeringai melihat ekspresi istrinya saat ini. Ingin tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh pasangan suami istri ini? Silahkan reader berimajinasi sendiri, tapi jangan kejauhan ya! Nanti repot balik laginya hahahaha...

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura, "hn" gumam Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun~" panggil Sakura manja, "hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Kita jalan-jalan yuk! Liat hanabi." Sakura merangkul tangan ayamnya eh maksudnya kekasihnya. "Hn" jawab Sasuke, jawaban macam apa itu Uchiha? Apa hanya ada 'hn' di kamusmu? Heran juga kenapa si Sakura ngerti aja. Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan kedai ramen dengan bergandengan tangan mesra meninggalkan empat pasangan lain yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan empat ekor jomblo berkecenderungan jones sedang memandang para pasangan kasmaran itu. "Hey, Shino. Apa kau ingin di sini terus menonton mereka bermesraan?" Kiba terlihat kesal dan iri. Maklumlah dia kan jones, cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Tamaki*kaciyan T.T*. "Hm, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan teman-temanku. Siapa tahu mereka membutuhkan bantuanku." Jawab Shino mantap. 'Rupanya dia masih mengingat kejadian saat dia ditinggalkan dalam misi pengejaran Sasuke' batin kiba. "Gaara, maksudku kazekage. Apa kau juga akan tetap disini?" Tanya Kiba pada Gaara. "Hm, aku di sini saja." Jawab Gaara datar. "Apa kau tidak bosan menonton mereka terus?" Tanyanya lagi, "lebih baik kita keluar mencari udara segar, siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu gadis-gadis cantik" lanjutnya. Gaara hanya diam, "bagaimana denganmu Lee?" tanyanya kepada Lee. "Yosh, aku akan ikut denganmu Kiba." Jawab Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya yang menggelora. "Bagus kalau begitu, hey ayolah Shino...Gaara..." Kiba memaksa Shino dan Gaara untuk ikut. "Haaahhh..." keduanya pun pasrah ketika ditarik paksa keluar restoran ramen itu.

"Jadi jomblo itu tidak enak ya, suka iri kalo lihat orang pacaran." Kata Kiba. "Yosh, seandainya Sakura-chan jadi pacarku. Aku pasti akan bahagia." Lee menanggapi. "Haaahhhh...kau jangan bermimpi Lee! Mana mungkin Sakura mau denganmu, kau jelas kalah telak dengan si Uchiha itu." Kata Kiba mengejek. "Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Berkali-kali ditolak oleh Tamaki." Tanya Shino pada Kiba yang mirip sebuah sindiran. "Diam kau, pawang serangga!" Dengus Kiba. "Bukankah itu benar." Jawab Shino tanpa dosa. "Makanya kau jangan terlalu mesra dengan akamaru." Lanjutnya. "Tutup mulutmu! Kau ini tidak berkaca pada diri sendiri ya?! Kau juga terlalu sering main dengan serangga-seranggamu itu, makanya kau jadi jones." Dengus Kiba. "Aku hanya belum menemukan wanita yang tepat." Jawab Shino datar. "Haahhhh...aku jadi rindu pada Akamaru." Desah Kiba. "Memangnya Akamaru kemana, Kiba?" Tanya Lee. "Dia sedang menginap di rumah Tamaki." Jawab Kiba. "Hei Gaara, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kiba. "Apa?" Gaara balik bertanya. "Kenapa kau belum punya pacar, hm? Padahal kan kau ini cukup tampan dan orang terpandang di desamu. Tentunya banyak gadis-gadis yang mengidolakanmu." Kiba menyikut bahu Gaara. "Hm, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pandai dalam hal itu." Jawab Gaara datar. 'Sign' hening seketika. "Ah, lebih baik kita pergi ke taman saja! Katanya di sana sangat indah pada malam hari, kita juga bisa melihat hanabi dengan lebih jelas." Usul Lee memecah keheningan. "Hm" jawab ketiga jones lain, eh maksudnya ketiga pemuda single.

Saat Kiba, Shino, Lee, dan Gaara tiba di taman, mereka melihat dua sosok hitam di bawah pohon Sakura yang rindang. Mereka merasa penasaran dengan dua sosok itu, mereka pun mendekati bayangan itu untuk memastikannya. "Sstt...Kiba, sebenarnya itu bayangan apa?" Tanya Lee penasaran. Sebenarnya bayangan apakah itu? Penasaran ya? Hahahaha, author juga penasaran _. Marilah kita tengok! Di bawah pohon Sakura yang rindang, diterpa sinar bulan yang terang. Terdapat dua anak adam berkepala hitam kebiruan dan merah muda. Si merah muda sedang duduk di atas hamparan rumput sambil mengelus sayang surai hitam kebiruan di pangkuannya, sedangkan sang pemilik surai hitam kebirun itu tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian halus di kepalanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang si merah muda. "Hime" Suara manja terlontar dari mulut si kepala hitam. "Hm, apa anata?" Sahut si merah muda. "Kalau kita sudah menikah nanti, kau mau punya anak berapa?" Tanya nya lagi, kita sebut saja si pria. "Terserah kamu, anata. Maunya berapa?" dia balik bertanya dengan malu-malu, kita sebut saja si wanita. "Apa kau sanggup, hm?" Tanya si pria menggoda wanitanya. "Anata" si wanita makin malu-maluin, eh maksudnya malu-malu. Apa lagi sekarang si pria tengah mencium tangan mungil nan halus milik si wanita. "Aku jadi tidak sabar, aku ingin segera memenuhi Konoha dengan Uchiha-Uchiha kecil." Lanjut si pria, "Anata, kau berniat menjajah Konoha dengan Uchiha-Uchiha kecilmu?" Si wanita mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya. "Uchiha-Uchiha kecil kita, hime." Kata si pria. Si pria bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, dia duduk menghadap si wanita. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si wanita, dia semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Si pria menarik tengkuk si wanita dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya melinggar di pinggang ramping wanitanya. Kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, menciptakan rasa hangat dan manis secara bersamaan. Ciuman itu begitu manis dan membuai keduanya, si wanita mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher si pria. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, ternyata mereka berdua belum juga selesai dengan kegiatan mereka itu. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat melepaskan pagutan mereka, justru mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Sshhh...Sah...sukeh-kunh..." suara si wanita terdengar begitu merdu di telinga si pria dan jangan lupakan juga empat pemuda jones yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia adegan lovely dovey sang Uchiha bungsu dan nona haruno. "Sakura" ucap si pria di sela ciuman mereka.

Udara terasa panas, walaupun nyatanya mereka sedang di tempat terbuka dan diselimuti angin malam yang dingin menembus kulit. Sepasang kekasih yang tengah asik berciuman di bawah pohon Sakura itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa mereka kini sedang menjadi tontonan gratis empat shinobi jones. Kiba, Shino, Lee, bahkan Gaara sedang melotot membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Sasuke Uchiha sang Uchiha terakhir di muka bumi yang sering berwajah datar sedatar papan karambol dan bermulut tajam setajam silet *jiaaahhhh...korban infotaimen(?)* kini tengah beriuman mesra dengan sang kekasih, nona Sakura haruno yang galak dan berkekuatan monster. Mereka berempat bahkan sempat mendengar ucapan manis nan manja si Uchiha yang tadi menggoda kekasihnya, sampai kekasihnya itu malau-malu kucing dengan wajah bak tomat segar kegemeran si Uchiha. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Keempat pemuda itu akhirnya menyudahi aksi intip-mengintip mereka, dengan wajah yang memerah mereka meninggalkan dua sejoli itu. Kira-kira, apakah si Uchiha dan nona haruno kita sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka? Atau mereka beralih ke tahap selanjutnya? Silahkan reader bayangkan sendiri. Hahahahaha. Pesan moralnya adalah, "Bagi para jones di luar sana, jangan keluyuran malam-malam di tempat-tempat yang strategis untuk pacaran! Apalagi ngintipin orang lagi pacaran! Nanti ngiri. Oops, maksudnya, nanti dosa oy! Hahahahaha".

OWARI

Cuap-cuap author:

Huwaaaa...akhirnya selesai juga ini fic*nangis guling-guling*. Ini adalah fic pertamaku, tapi bukan fic pertama yang aku tulis. Sebenarnya aku udah nulis dua fic lainnya terlebih dahulu, tapi aku tidak mampu menyelesaikannya T_T. Fic ini pun tadinya hampir tidak bisa kutamatkan, tapi berkat dukungan dari Zee-chan akhirnya aku bersemangat kembali untuk meneruskan fic ini sampai tamat ^^ makacih Zee-chan ^^. Oh iya, sepertinya aku tidak sengaja menistakan Gaara dan Shino yang cool di fic ini, aku minta maaf ya kepada fans mereka berdua*bungkukin badan*

Fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, namun gak gagal-gagal juga karena saya membuatnya sepenuh hati. Tapi, kalo reader berpendapat lain ya gak apa-apa. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak ripiu ^_^ reader ngasih saran dan masukan yang baik, saya terima dengan senang hati. Reader ngasih kritik kentang super pedes pun, saya akan terima dengan lapang dada ^_^.

Akhir kata, wassalamu'alaikum ^^

Sheyll SSaver


End file.
